wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Masuri Sokawa
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=amol |birth = }} Masuri Sokawa is an Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah. Appearance She is slim, pretty but not beautiful , and has brown, merry eyes . She always speaks quietly, but unlike many Browns, she always speaks straight to the point. She is also an untypical Brown in that she takes some interest in clothes and men, and likes to flirt, though she could sometimes ignore the man she is flirting with, because of something interesting, such as a book or just a sudden interesting thought. Strength and Abilities Masuri is a quite strong Aes Sedai; she is described stronger in saidar than Merana, Verin and Alanna, but not as strong as Bera and Kiruna, so she is strong enough and able to open alone a gateway to Travel. This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion", which describes her strength as 16(4). Masuri is quite good in the traditional Aes Sedai method of Healing, she is also good in the weave that remove weariness. She is an expert on Darkhounds. History Masuri is 65 years old, she was born in 935 NE and went to the White Tower in 950 NE. After five years as Novice and seven as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 962 NE. She is from Arafel and she has a Warder named Rovair Kirklin. Activities Ambassadress to the Dragon She is allied with the Salidar Aes Sedai and is a member of the embassy sent from Salidar to Rand al'Thor in Caemlyn . Min thought that she was impressed that Agelmar Jagad had once received Rand in Fal Dara. The embassy arrives in Caemlyn. Masuri visits the Dragon Reborn, along with Merana and Seonid - the first three to do so. Later, the embassy members connect with Verin and Alanna, deciding to form an alliance with them . After the delegation dissolves she accompanies Bera Harkin and Kiruna Nachiman to meet Rand in Cairhien after he flees Andor . Masuri fights with Perrin Aybara's forces at the Battle of Dumai's Wells to rescue Rand , although she is forced to swear fealty to Rand afterwards . Escorting Perrin to the Prophet She is sent, along with Seonid Traighan, with Perrin to Ghealdan. Masuri and Seonid were sent by Rand under the order to obey Perrin as they would to the Dragon, something that left room for interpretation, as she, Perrin and Seonid are all aware. In Perrin's camp, Annoura stays with Berelain but Masuri and Seonid stay with Edarra and the other Wise Ones . She becomes like an apprentice to the Aiel Wise Ones and even has to suffer beatings from them . The Wise Ones meet with Masuri and Seonid to discuss the Prophet . Seonid, along with the Wise Ones, advises Perrin to kill Masema. Masuri instead thinks that they have to tame and use him; she thought this was one way to meet her obligations to Rand, though she changed her mind over time . She goes with Perrin to his meeting with Masema in Abila . She had some animosity towards Rand for her situation, which she directed towards Perrin. She also thought Perrin should be leashed and bound. Rescuing Faile Perrin and the others leave Abila and return to their camp to discover that Faile and others are captured by Shaido . Masuri is observed visiting the Prophet, accompanied by her warder and Annoura Sedai . While in Perrin's camp, she uses her unique skills on a set of Darkhound tracks found . She reports that a large pack of Darkhounds were just outside the camp and that they are a pack she has never come across before . She goes with Perrin to So Habor, where they collect grain for their troops . She wishes to investigate the ghosts in So Habor but Perrin forbids her from remaining behind . She accompanies him back to camp and witnesses him cleave a Shaido prisoner's hand off when he is looking for answers on his missing wife . Masuri assists in the attack on the Shaido and the Wise Ones in the Battle of Malden to rescue Faile . Encounter with the Whitecloaks From Malden, Perrin and his followers travel slowly through Ghealdan to the Jehannah Road. A bubble of evil brings black snakes and the Aes Sedai are bitten. Healing does not work properly . While Perrin's army travels they come across an area of land which is diseased as the Blight. Perrin orders Seonid, Masuri, and the Wise Ones to burn it . Later she attends a meeting with Perrin to decide where the army should now go. A decision is made to send a scouting force to Cairhien to start looking for Rand. She advances enough in the Wise Ones eyes that they allow her to speak without their permission and she tells Perrin he is a fool when he orders his banners burnt . She begins to practice linking with Fager Neald and successfully creates a gateway. She attends the second parley between Perrin and the Lord Captain Commander of the Children of the Light, Galadedrid Damodred. She Heals Perrin once he returns from his fight with Slayer in the Wolf Dream; the Wise One Edarra forbids her from Healing him while he is still in the dream . She links with the Wise Ones and Asha'man to help Neald and Perrin make Mah'alleinir. She links with Annoura and Jur Grady to create a gateway for the last of the non-combatants to leave Perrin's camp and make their way to Caemlyn . The Last Battle During the Last Battle Masuri is in Mayene when Perrin is transported there after being seriously injured by Slayer in the World of Dreams. Perrin ask her to help him to return to fight; despite the contrariety of the other sisters Masuri accepts to accomplish his request after apologizing to him for her previous behaviour with Masema. She removes the weariness from Perrin so he can return to Tel'aran'rhiod to protect Rand es:Masuri Sokawa Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Best healers Category:Caemlyn Embassy Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai